the_free_landsfandomcom-20200213-history
Maior Angola
Maior Angola, officially known as The People's Socialist Republic of Maior Angola, is a large African nation located in western Ausmarka . Geography The country is divided into two topographical regions by the Zambanu River. To the north of the Zambanu River, the narrow coastline moves inland to hills and low plateaus, and further west to rugged highlands, which include the Niassa highlands, Namuli or Shire highlands, Angonia highlands, Tete highlands and the Makonde plateau, covered with miombo woodlands. To the south of the Zambezi River, the lowlands are broader with the Mashonaland plateau and Lebombo Mountains located in the deep south. The country is drained by five principal rivers and several smaller ones with the largest and most important the Zambanu. The country has four notable lakes: Lake Niassama, Lake Chiuta, Lake Cahora Bassa and Lake Shirwa, all in the north. The major cities are Maputo, Beira, Nampula, Tete, Quelimane, Chimoio, Pemba, Inhambane, Xai-Xai and Lichinga. Maior Angola has a tropical climate with two seasons, a wet season from October to March and a dry season from April to September. Climatic conditions, however, vary depending on altitude. Rainfall is heavy along the coast and decreases in the north and south. Annual precipitation varies from 500 to 900 mm depending on the region, with an average of 590 mm. Cyclones are common during the wet season. Average temperature ranges in Maputo are from 13 to 24 °C in July to 22 to 31 °C in February. History Government The People's Socialist Republic of Maior Angola is a socialist republic, in which majority rule is blended with minority rights protected by law. The Angolan Constitution is the supreme law of the land, and is among the longest in the world. The government of the PSRMA, officially known as the Union Government, and also known as the Central Government, is headed by the premier who is appointed by the Politburo of the Supreme People's Soviet. The government is responsible for both short and long term economic, social and cultural development with its official residence is at the Alfred Maputo Complex in Laputa. The government of the PSRMA exercises its powers in conformity with the Constitution and legislation enacted by the Supreme People's Soviet. The Constitution mandates that the government proposes legislation and other documents to the Supreme People's Soviet, proposes the budget and guides the economy, issues decisions and ordinances and verifies their execution. The government manages the internal sphere of the PSRMA's social policy. It is responsible for implementing measures which would either promote or ensure the well-being of Angolan citizens through economic, social and economic development. On the economic sphere, the government is responsible for monetary, technological, pollution, price wages and social security policies. It is responsible for socialist property, public order and the protection of its citizens. By the constitution, the government derives its power from the Angolan people, who can in theory force the resignation of the government as a whole or any government appointees by a referendum. The Premier and the members of the government are jointly responsible for decisions passed by the government and are responsible for their respective portfolios. The citizens of Maior Angola are subject to three levels of government: federal, provincial, block, and local. Military and Foriegn Relations Military of Maior Angola The Angolan Armed forces have a combined troop strength of around 450,000 active personnel. The Angolan military has dozens of factories manufacturing weapons as well as consumer goods. The Armed Forces' inventory includes equipment from different countries around the world. These however, are largely from Inquilabstan, Ryzgotza, and Al-Yaman. The military has a lot of influence in the political life of Maior Angola as well as the economy and it exempts itself from laws that apply to other sectors. It also enjoys considerable power, prestige and independence within the state and has been widely considered part of the Angolan "deep state". The Angolan military is divided into the Army, Navy, and Air Force, and the People's Militia. It is mandatory for all male citizens aged 18–27 to be drafted for a year of service in Armed Forces, with many citizens remaining in the militia after their service. Adittionally, students in Higher Secondary Schools recieve training in operating small arms. Economy of Maior Angola Maior Angola's mostly planned economy has a skilled and large labor force, as well as a low level of corruption. The service sector contributes approximately 45% of the total GDP, with industry at 31%, and agriculture at 24%. The official average national unemployment rate in 2013 was 3.4%, due to the comprehensive labor policies of the gargantuan public sector. The Angolan economy is run by the Ministries of Industry, Service, Agriculture, and Finance. Though ultimately owned by the state, companies are collectively managed by the employees themselves. Major industrial products include fishing, steel and heavy engineering, aerospace, telecommunications, chemicals, electronics, food processing, lumber, mining, and defense industry. While the five year plan system exists, it does not amount to centralization and functions in a upwards manner. The economy is almost entirely self sufficient and is based in decentralization in the communes and towns. The economy of the PSRMA is based on a system of state ownership of the means of production, decentralization of economic activity, autarky, collective and cooperative farming, industrial manufacturing and administrative planning. The economy is characterized by state control of investment, and public ownership of industrial assets. The PSRMA's collectivized agriculture meets international criteria for self-sufficiency, with a vast range of products available for consumption and exportation such as rice, lentils, spices and various species of fish. The subsidized goods regularly face some difficulties against international competition, however. Industrial production is divided between centralized sectors such as automobile production, and local manufacturing units which encompass most consumer goods. Such a system has ensured that the shortages of consumer goods do not occur. Demographics Population Maior Angola has an estimated population of 1.6 billion, with a annual growth rate of 0.63%. People within the 15-64 age group constitute 64.4% of the population; the 0-14 age group corresponds to 20.3%; while senior citizens aged 65 years or older make up 11.3%. The average life expectancy and lifespan are quite high due to substantial welfare and healthcare policies, but also remain symptoms of an aging population. Language Angolan is the de facto national language, Spoken by at least 90% of the population. Approximately 78% of the population also speaks English. Another 9% speaking Hindustani. Other minor languages include Arabic and Iba. Religion Maior Angola pursues a policy of State Atheism and secularism by promoting atheism and rationalism via its institutions while tolerating approved religious groups and practices. Maior Angola has directly intervened through those religious institutions which are allowed to exist (largely supporters of the state), in modifying doctrine and teaching, with the anti-caste action in Islam as an example. Maior Angola pursues a policy of anti-clericalism regarding high level religious leaders. 89.7% of the population describes itself as non-religious. 5.3% of the population practices Sunni Islam, 3% practices Shia islam, and 2% practice Christianity. Culture Prior to the establishment of modern Maior Angola, the natives lived in independent tribes, each with their own ways of life. One of the results of the colonial era was the growth of urbanisation. Different ethnic groups started living together in towns and cities, influencing each other as well as adopting a lot of the European culture. The original cultures have largely survived in the rural areas. In the urban setting there is a continuous integration and evolution of these cultures to produce what is now called "Angolan culture". Traditional culture is very visible through colourful annual Angolan traditional ceremonies. Some of the more prominent are: Kuomboka and Kathanga (Western Province), Mutomboko (Luapula Province), Ncwala (Eastern Province), Lwiindi and Shimunenga (Southern Province), Lunda Lubanza (North Western), Likumbi Lyamize (North Western), Mbunda Lukwakwa (North Western Province), Chibwela Kumushi (Central Province), Ukusefya Pa Ng’wena (Northern Province). Popular traditional arts are mainly in pottery, basketry (such as Tonga baskets), stools, fabrics, mats, wooden carvings, ivory carvings, wire craft and copper crafts. Most Angolan traditional music is based on drums (and other percussion instruments) with a lot of singing and dancing. In the urban areas foreign genres of music are popular, in particular Suuafrika rumba, African-American music and Jamaican reggae. Several psychedelic rock artists emerged in the 1970s to create a genre known as MAAN-rock. Science and Technology Infrastructure The state has invested heavily in infrastructure of all types, both hard and soft, from 1967 onwards. With initial support to heavy industries, from the 1970s onwards, Maior Angola has developed an efficient, socially minded system of decentralized infrastructure built with central planning and funding, modified and created based upon local needs and abilities. This has the advantages of eco-friendliness, efficiency, and provision of employment to the population. Maior Angola has invested enormously in public transportation, building and expanding the basic simple era railway system into one of the most extensive and efficient transport system in the world. The national bus system is widely used, as are cycle services. Angolan Public Railways, is used by millions of passengers every year. As per eco-friendly policies, commutes and physical ways of transport have been promoted while private automobile ownership has been discouraged, and in some forms, banned, but a complex system of highways covers much of the nations. Air Yaman is the country's state-owned, and only airline. Energy Maior Angola resorts to a vast array of environmentally sound energy resources to meet its demands. With most of it's population in rural and suburban areas, Maior Angola took to biogas quite early, in the 1970s, and in current times, decentralized biogas fuel-cells power 66% of Maior Angola. Solar and wind power make up about 15, and 11% of electricity production, with nuclear power fueling the rest. Maior Angola exports large amounts of petroleum, though uses little itself.. The use of petroleum is slowly being superseded by biofuels, which are expected to be the dominant fuel by 2029.